Final Rest
by schubskie
Summary: Trouble brews in Bruce and Wally's relationship. Follow up to "Final Admittances". Lemon in later chapters. BAT/FLASH SLASH. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Batman worried much more about Wally on the field after they started dating.

He knew the redhead could handle himself; he was cunning, much wiser since his youth, and of course he was _damn fast_.

But he was also innocent and inexperienced in a way, which made the Dark Knight worry almost feverishly night and day. Exactly three months after his worries began, they justified the very next day.

"Batman, there has been a _mishap_ on beta squad's mission," J'onn reported through the man's com.

Dread shot through him, hoping to God that something hadn't happened to Wally- _his_ Wally.

"It's Flash."

His stomach dropped.

"I think you should come up here right away. He is in a great deal of pain."

There was no need for J'onn to add the last part in, as Batman would have come either way. But the fact he _had_ added it made the Caped Crusader's concern spike exponentially.

"Batman?"

"Take me up," his voice shook uncharacteristically as he imagined the red-clad speedster writhing in agony.

"Right away."

After he was teleported, Batman paid little attention to his surroundings. It was just him and the medical bay. Everything in between was unimportant and he didn't even take note.

"Arghhhhh..."

The loud moaning reached Batman's ears before his feet reached the door. This only hastened his step and he yanked open the last barrier which kept him from his lover.

What a sight.

At least six Leaguers were in the room, including John Stewart, Martian Manhunter, and Superman. These two actually stood closest to Flash, who lay like a dying cockroach as spasms of pain shot through his body. His suit in the front was torn from his shoulder to his hip, creating a large gash much too great to comprehend.

Superman noticed the Dark Knight gaping first, and quickly took the excuse to not watch the team's comedian and heart fall victim to a horrific circumstance.

"J'onn has tried to mend his _wound _but unfortunately it seems to be too tough to handle," he shot an apologetic and worrisome glance backwards. "I'm not sure what we'll do at this point."

Of course, Superman didn't know Batman and Flash were now dating. Actually, no one outside Wayne Manor knew besides Wally (and only because he was _in_ the relationship).

So this next statement came as a surprise, "_I'll _find him the right medical treatment."

Superman looked at him and widened his eyes, "But _Bruce_ do you really think it's a good idea to move him-"

Flash let out another strangled cry at this point, his voice on the edge of breaking; raw and red.

Batman yanked Superman forward by the front of his cape, "I _will_ bring him back to Earth and hire the best doctors there are. If we leave him here; he'll die."

Superman blinked, stunned to silence by the ferocity of Batman's protectiveness.

But the Dark Knight only narrowed his eyes and released his grip, before moving past the Kryptonian.

The room had fallen silent except for Flash's moans. Everyone watched as Batman sifted through the crowd, and as the crowd in turn, sifted out of his path.

Batman paused when he reached Flash for a moment; his masked eyes registering fear as he gazed at the bloody Leaguer up close.

Flash opened his eyes a little, uttering a muffled "Bruce..." before his breath hitched and he resumed voicing, with higher volume, his pain.

Never had his own named sounded so full of hurt, so agonizingly awful- like a name spoken from a tortured angel. Because that what Wally was to Bruce; something holy and should be held sacred, not crying out in pain. Batman furrowed his brow, wanting nothing more than to kiss the pain away, to take it upon himself and hide it along with his dark past.

Anything to just stop Flash's screams.

Instead, he bent and picked up the speedster, immediately noticing that he was shaking like a leaf in his arms. His head fell back unnaturally and his legs and arms continued to seize.

Batman turned and walked briskly out of the room. He wanted to run, but he didn't want to cause further discomfort to the man in his arms.

"Batman- be sure to update us on his improved status!" John called worriedly after him. Then, louder, "You hear that Hot Shot? You'd better make it!"


	2. Chapter 2

The Dark Knight exited Watchtower much the same as he had arrived; rushed and ignoring his surroundings.

J'onn had followed him out and teleported the man _inside_ Wayne Manor- Bruce would not have tolerated this normally, but right now the closer he was the better.

"Alfred, call Myers and his associates; hell, call the entire fucking Wayne Foundation," he ordered.

The butler, already very startled by his master's tone and vocabulary, paled in the doorway of the guest bedroom when he saw Master Wallace in his state.

"R-right away sir," he stammered before disappearing.

Batman placed Flash down carefully, and the latter groaned in response. He watched as Flash's blood began to stain the bed sheets, but he didn't mind at all. He carefully peeled away the speedster's mask, revealing two eyes clenched shut in agony, before taking off his own cowl.

His dark brow furrowed even more, if possible.

"Wally, Wally can you hear me?"

"_Bruce..."_

The billionaire winced but continued, "You're going to be alright, Wally. I need you to just hang on. _Hang on for me, Wally_."

The last part was almost a plead, but it was only because the muscles in the redhead's face were relaxing, a tall-tale sign that he was going to pass out soon.

"_Wally-"_

"_Bruce I will,"_ came his voice hoarsely. Now that he was calming down, Bruce could once again count the freckles on his face. He groaned but reiterated, "I'll hang on for you Bruce. Don't-"A cry from his lips.

"Shh, save your breath," Bruce couldn't remember how he'd gotten on his knees, but he was now. He leaned anxiously forward on the bed, eyes trained on his partner's face. He was afraid his partner had started to invoke death.

"-worry," Wally finished the encouragement anyway. The energy it took drained away his last resolve to stay conscious.

And to Bruce's horror, the redhead gave in.

* * *

Unfortunately for Bruce Wayne, he had to come up with a reason for why The Flash was in his house, despite circumstances and his feelings for the speedster. So when Dr. Myers arrived with a herd of doctors, nurses, and equipment behind him, Bruce Wayne greeted the man inside his home.

"I'm not quite sure why he is here, but Batman brought him and insisted I call for medical help," he lied, leading them down the hall.

"I presume then, that Batman did not know the proper treatment for this hero?" Dr. Myers inquired quizzically thereafter.

Before much else was said, Alfred met the group in the hall and announced a telephone call for Mr. Wayne.

Silently thanking the butler for remembering the plan, the billionaire appeared to go into his office only to open the air duct on the ceiling and swing inside. He knew the layout of his own home perfectly; and then again donned his superhero apparel and made it into the guest room mere heartbeats before the group arrived.

"Batman," Dr. Myers greeted. "Mr. Wayne has informed me of your *ahem* colleague's condition?"

Batman gave a curt nod before sweeping aside, revealing the red-clad hero to the rest of the group. Wally was no longer Wally but The Flash; as the Caped Crusader had pulled over his lover's mask to preserve his secret identity.

A sharp intake of breath resounded throughout the room. Of course, no one was wondering _what_ the secret identity of the Flash was, but if he was at all actually _alive_.

Dr. Myers stepped tentatively forth at long last, "He...he got himself into quite the pickle, didn't he?"

Batman ignored the comment and instead stated, "You can fix him can't you."

His heart was again accelerating as he allowed himself a mere glance at the blood-soaked bed and the unmoving mass upon it.

The others behind Myer were slowly starting to come out of their trance, and stepped forward to begin to analyze the patient.

Myers turned to the Dark Knight, "We will most definitely try."


	3. Chapter 3

Pacing; waiting. This is how both Batman and Bruce Wayne spent their time doing. Of course, on occasion the man had to change into his alter-ego to keep up the charade he was two different people, but there was mostly pacing.

Alfred brought him food in his study, but he didn't eat it. He glanced at this clock which told him it was nearing midnight.

Finally, Dr. Myers knocked and Bruce pulled his cowl back on and stood up, assuming his role as a super.

"Come in."

The door opened slightly ajar and Myers frowned at Batman, "Where is Mr. Wayne?"

"He went to the bathroom," the Caped Crusader brushed aside the question. "How is he?"

Myers warmed into a small smile, walking in. "He should be fine, thank your lucky stars. We had to perform a very risky procedure but he stuck it out."

Batman visibly relaxed; he couldn't help it, there had been so much stress in the last three hours it was hard not to look and feel relieved.

"That's good."

Myers nodded, still content with his and the others' work. "I'll be back tomorrow to check on him; he'll need at least two week's worth of rest before continuing work."

Batman began to wonder how he would keep Flash _still_ for that long. Though the thought was fleeting, and he shook his head slightly, dismissing the concern because his lover was alive and all else was rendered unimportant.

"I would like to speak with Mr. Wayne, if he is around-"Myers glanced back at the door.

"I will report the success," Batman assured bluntly. "Your _help_ has been much appreciated; I think you should get some rest."

Myers raised an eyebrow but agreed, "We're just cleaning up now."

"I'm sure Mr. Wayne will call to thank you personally."

After the exchange, Myers left and Batman sat down in his office chair, letting his head drop back as he exuded a sigh. But he knew, in a way, that this ordeal was hardly over. There was much to do, and the League would want a full report- something Batman just didn't feel like giving them right now.

He stood, and exited his office and climbed the stairs.

Just as he made his way to the top, the doctors came down, and he thanked them again- as a whole.

As Alfred showed them to the door, Batman walked briskly down the hallway, anxious to see for his own eyes that his lover's improved condition.

He stopped at the doorway, seeing the room dark and quiet. In the faint moonlight, Flash's bed was dark with dried blood, as was parts of his suit. The tear across his chest (which the Dark Knight was considered was looking more and more like the San Andreas Fault) was sewn up and the stitches marred his chest.

Frowning again, Batman crept into the room.

He was greeted by a soft groan, "Bruce?"

Batman paused at the bedside before replying, "I thought you were asleep."

"The drugs haven't taken their full effect yet."

"Hn," Batman sat on a nearby stool a doctor had been using, and analyzed his partner's face. He was still trying to discern Flash's true feelings behind the mask when a shaky gloved hand came up and pulled it off.

The Dark Knight didn't have time to protest this movement, since it had been so sudden and unexpected. The hand resumed its position, but Wally's green gaze was on Batman. The latter decided to take off his cowl too, to make the playing field fair.

"I saw Uncle Barry."

The phrase caught Bruce off guard, and he must have shown it because Wally resumed.

"I saw him because I crossed over for a second- into the Speed Force."

"And?" Bruce's voice was weak.

"He said he approved of us, and I told him I had to leave so I could be with you again."

A rolling wave of love and affection bathed the billionaire in a glow of warmth. He put a hand to Wally's cheek, and leaned forward until their noses were touching.

"I'm so proud of you," he murmured, caressing that side of Wally's face still.

"I know."

They kissed then, and it tasted of relief and comfort; of knowing they were going to be okay for the time being.

When Bruce withdrew, Wally's eyes were closing. He smirked slightly, before it faded. "Get some sleep. I'll tell the others."

"Make sure GL knows I heard him back at Watchtower..." Wally trailed off as the drugs in his system took full effect, and he fell asleep.

Bruce stood, nodding, even though he knew Wally didn't know he did.

Then he swept out of the room, knowing he had much to explain and much to do before the night was over.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Please don't come after me with pitchforks. Worse yet, don't give up reading, either!**

**I know it's been awhile since I've updated...okay, it's been damn long. But I took a hiatus, and when I got back I wrote for at least two of my stories.**

**That counts, right?**

**Well, here it is at last: Chapter 4. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Flash is safe," Bruce Wayne sighed, leaning back into his chair.

"That's a relief," Superman commented. He was on the other end of the call, the Dark Knight sitting in his office with his cowl down.

The billionaire's speculative gaze looked over the room, "But the doctor said he needs to stay with me. Two weeks."

"What? Wouldn't it be easier to take him up to Watchtower now-"

"_No," _he languished.

The last thing the Bruce wanted to do was part with him now. But then he straightened and said in a more restrained manner,

"No. Taking civilians to League headquarters is strictly out of the question."

"Of course it is," he heard the Kryptonian mutter.

Bruce narrowed his eyes. That almost sounded _too disappointed._

But Superman had Lois Lane. He didn't want Wally on top of it. He was _just_ an ally...

"...Bruce?" The Man of Steel had been trying to gain his attention again. "I'm hoping that isn't all you're going to tell me about his condition?"

"He lost a lot of blood. And he heard Green Lantern at Watchtower," Bruce stated flatly. At the last moment he had remembered his promise to Wally. "It's been a long night."

"I...suppose it has. Alright then," Superman seemed to have decided something. "You can tell us more tomorrow. Get some sleep."

Bruce gave something of a grunt. Then he hung up.

"Pardon my interruption, but that was less than friendly, sir," Alfred remarked from the doorway.

"Clark's an idiot," the billionaire stated, standing up and stalking past. His pride didn't allow for him to admit to anything.

"Quite. But that _idiot _only cares about his friend. And if you don't mind me asking, Master Bruce, when will you tell him that Master Wallace is _a bit more_ than just that?"

"_Never_," he muttered, but at the same time knowing he couldn't cling to that fantasy forever. He continued to walk down the hall before suddenly pausing.

"Alfred. Is there a reason you came to my office?"

The elderly gentleman dipped his head in compliance.

"Trouble in Gotham City, sir."

"Right," Bruce grumbled under his breath as he pulled his cowl back on and headed for the cave. "Remind me to call Dr. Myers when I return."

* * *

(_That night, the billionaire was afraid he would hurt his lover by returning to bed with him. So instead of sleeping in his master bed (which he would've loved to, with the redhead) he opted for one of the more-than-spacious guest rooms; that way, he wouldn't unknowingly squish or injure Wally while he slept). _

"Rise and shine, Master Bruce."

A very proper English accent awoke him later that day. The butler set a tray of food down on the bedside table as Bruce stirred from sleep.

Light flooded into the room as Alfred opened the curtains.

"What time is it?" Bruce blinked against the oncoming light, before sitting up all the way.

"Two in the afternoon."

"_What?-"_

"Don't fret, sir, I cancelled all your calls."

"But _why_?" he half-hissed, half-groaned, getting out of bed in a hurry.

"As a member of the service industry, part of my job is to take care of you, Master Bruce," Alfred prompted returned, fluffing Bruce's deserted pillow and making the bed. "You haven't had a sick day in years. I thought now of all times would be a good day to have one."

Bruce suddenly remembered.

"_How is he_-"

"Fine, sir," Alfred gave a wry smile over his shoulder. "Much like you he has slept for a better part of the day."

The billionaire gave a small smile too, imagining how cute Wally looked all cuddled up sleeping...

It melted into a frown.

Before he was hurt, of course.

And then it dawned on him:

_He still didn't know what the cause was. _

"Now hurry up," Alfred gave him a gentle reminder, interrupting his thoughts. He pulled open a drawer for Bruce. "The doctor will be here in less than an hour to see him."

* * *

**As always, thank you for the wonderful reviews, favorites, and follows! I appreciate everything **_**anyone**_** ever does to support my drabbles xD **


	5. Chapter 5

**Long chapters are fun. It's not perfect; but who has the time for that anyway?**

**Thank you, ****Crescenteye****, for reviewing!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"He seems a little sluggish," Dr. Myers concluded, finishing his check up with Flash. He pulled his stethoscope from around his ears and put it away in the black bag.

"I've noticed that too," Batman watched the speedster intently before turning that intensity toward the doctor. "Is that a problem?"

"No, it just means he's experiencing a side effect of the drug. A little more so than I expected, but it's perfectly normal."

Batman looked back at Flash, who had his eyes half-open.

_Who knew if he really understood what was going on?_

"How long will you be here, if I may ask?" Myers said.

The Dark Knight looked back up, "However long is needed."

"I see. You take safety very seriously in your work, I am sure," Myers finished packing up and stood. "Alright then, I'll leave you to it. Inform Mr. Wayne that my bill is on its way."

Batman turned and gave him a curt nod.

Alfred waited by the doorway to show the man out of the room.

Moments later,

"...is he gone?"

The voice was dry and weak but the detective heard it right away.

"Flash?" he questioned, peering down at his lover. "Yes. Yes he is."

"Good. I didn't like all the...poking and prodding."

The Dark Knight smiled faintly and took his cowl off. "He needed to be sure you were healing correctly."

"_You_...needed to be sure," Flash turned his head slightly and looked up at him.

"Okay we both needed to," Bruce compromised, before he sat back. His smile melted away to a frown, "Is there anything I can get for you? Food? Water?"

Flash tilted his head back and closed his eyes, "Can you get this cowl off me?"

Bruce's frown deepened but he obliged, taking off a glove before reaching forward and slowly pulling back the covering.

_Wally's skin wasn't right. _

It was tinted gray, as if the life was slowly draining away. His eyes were a dull green.

Bruce stiffened, "Wally, what is this? What's wrong?" he said sternly, because if he'd said it any other way he would've sounded afraid. "Why aren't you healing like you're supposed to?"

He slowly turned his head to look at Bruce again. He looked worn out and tired.

But then sudden realization dawned on his features,

"That's right. You weren't there."

Bruce just stared, not sure of what to say to that.

"...it's alright. They'll come back..." he muttered.

Bruce watched as his lover's eyes began to close.

He reached out though and brushed his shoulder. "_What _will? Wally- stay here. Look at me."

The redhead's long lashes fluttered, "My...powers..."

Wally passed out again.

Bruce held his hand where it was for a few moments more, before withdrawing and brooding on the information he'd just received.

Suddenly his com beeped and he answered it.

"Speaking."

"Batman, I called to check in with you like I said. Are you two alright?"

_Great. Clark. _

"Fine Clark," the billionaire stood and turned away from his unconscious lover.

"You don't sound fine," there was a frown behind the voice. "Look, last night-"

Bruce rolled his eyes.

"-you didn't sound like yourself. And the rest of us here were wondering what else we could do-"

The billionaire suddenly came alert, remembering what he had meant to ask yesterday.

"What do you know about his condition. _What happened_. How did he get like this."

A startled pause took root before, "Oh, that's right we didn't tell you. Well Flash found himself in a...tight spot. With a creature."

"_A creature_."

"That's right. He and I were in space with Green Lantern. We tried to call you but Alfred told us you were working on a case or something."

Batman gave an inward groan; his analysis of League DNA that day _really_ could have waited.

_If he had known Flash- _

"-So anyway, Flash volunteered instead. We didn't think it would be so huge. But it feasted on nearby asteroids and rock. GL and I were holding our own but Wally kept getting too close to it. I told him to come back but by then...it was too late."

He sounded regretful, "He got hit by one of its tentacles."

"..."

"Batman?"

"I'm still here. _Tentacles_?"

"Yes. They were about, ah, 100 pounds each."

"Traveling at..."

"Roughly 75 mph."

"Right. And the cuts?" Bruce forced his usual detachment and Superman noticed.

"Are you okay-"

"_The cuts?"_

"The tentacles had razor-sharp quills."

Silence...

"...I assume you...defeated it."

"Yes. Right after Flash had fallen GL picked him up and I shot a hole through its midsection. It's currently stabilized just a mile east of Watchtower."

"Good."

Superman felt worried and guilty again, "Bruce I'm sure he'll be alright. Wally's very resilient."

A pause.

"His powers are gone. He says they're coming back but I don't understand how he spoke with his uncle then," Bruce finally pushed his concerns out.

"That's...really strange. _He talked to his uncle?_ I mean, we could do further analysis on the creature..."

"Yes. I suppose we could," Bruce sighed. He sat down again slowly, watching Wally's breathing pattern. Now that he noticed, _it did seem_ _slower_ _than usual._

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me anything-"

"I'll brief you after all this is over, okay Clark?" he sounded exasperated and worn and he turned his focus back on the man on the other end.

"Okay," the Kryptonian conceded. Just after Superman added, "I'm only trying to help."

"I know."

"Talk to you later."

Bruce hung up without another word and looked back at Wally.

He reached a hand out and felt his cool cheek. His head bent low,

"I love you Wally. _But why do speedsters have to be so fragile_?"

* * *

**Bonus points for spelling "stethoscope" correctly the first time? **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So sorry it's taken this long to update! But I finally had time last weekend aannnddd...here it is.**

**And forgive me if I seem a bit rusty, I'm trying to get back into the groove of things xD Like I said on my other fic, I'm hoping that come summer I'll have more time to dedicate to writing. **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Batman was busy for the next couple days.

He didn't speak with the League; in fact, he hardly spoke to anyone outside of Wayne Enterprises. Ignoring phone calls, skipping optional business meetings...this became the norm for him.

Because he needed to work as Bruce Wayne, Batman, and carry Flash's duty in Central since the speedster was currently incapacitated.

...with whom he visited at least five times a day usually accompanied by Dr. Myers.

_And no change yet_, he growled in his thoughts.

Batman was a patient man during stake-outs and missions. But Bruce Wayne _was not_ when something was wrong with one of his loved ones.

He climbed the stairs, his gray suit crinkling at the corners of his sleeves as he stood at the top. The billionaire straightened it out before walking down the hall and into the master bedroom.

Crisp, white sheets met him- Wally had been long ago placed on newer, non bloodstained ones. The window was opened letting in a warm breeze, which immediately sifted through the billionaire's hair.

In the middle of this serene picture was the redhead, downing a plate of waffles.

"_Wally_," Bruce's voice was soft and so full of warmth at the same time; he crossed the room to the bedside. "You look much better."

"It's like a dream, right?" the speedster teased cheekily before swallowing. "I can see better too."

"That's good." Up close, the billionaire inspected his lover more thoroughly with his analytical gaze.

"Bruce?"

"Mhm?"

"Can you stop staring at me? It's making me nervous," Wally blushed a pinkish hue.

"Oh, right." Bruce chuckled, "Sorry, I'm just glad you finally seem to be improving."

_I wonder if he has his powers back yet; should I ask him? _

"Of course I am! No squid thing can keep me down and out for long," Wally moved his plate toward the side table and winced, holding his side.

Bruce instantly reached for it, "Let me help you."

The darker-haired man set it down on the table.

"Thanks, Bruce."

_Maybe I can test him to see..._

"So do you feel like going outside yet?" Bruce was sitting on the edge of the bed now, remaining a careful distance from his injured speedster's legs.

Wally turned his head and looked out, his green eyes wavering. "It does look really nice out right now." He sighed, "But I can't."

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"Well, on top of my romantic partner questioning my every move," Wally gave a lopsided smirk.

"I-"

"-I can't, I don't feel recovered enough yet."

"...can I ask why?"

Wally gave him a pouting look back, as if the older man had somehow struck a nerve. "Bruce, stop acting like I'm this helpless little kid," he scolded. "You can ask me any direct question you want."

The speedster paused, "Because that _thing_ ripped my powers out of my body."

Silence.

"I don't understand. How are you recovering? At all? I thought once your powers were gone they-"

"They made me grow weaker, I know." Wally said. "But the truth is, I haven't figured it out actually. I feel like they're slowly returning."

Bruce thought about this.

The redhead sighed, "I wish Grandpa Jay or Uncle Barry were here. They'd know," he said quietly.

The billionaire frowned, moving his hand to his lover's. "Wally-"

"I know, I know, I should really stop pitying myself about it," The speedster's eyes flashed a little as he looked directly across the room, into the mirror on that wall.

"But they were so much smarter than me. Way more experienced and just..._better_..."

"You're a good Flash." The billionaire read his thoughts instantly. He gave Wally's hand a gentle squeeze. "You are."

Wally looked back, the freckles on his cheeks dancing a little as he gave a slow smile. "You have so much faith in me. _All the time_."

_Because I watched you become who you are today,_ Bruce wanted to say. He decided it was too creepy; even if it was true.

"Because you're a good friend...and ally. A _fantastic _speedster," his deep voice rumbled. "One of _the best_ the world will ever know,"

Wally's hand shifted out from under Bruce's and tugged on the billionaire's sleeve, bringing him in closer. He kissed up into Bruce's mouth, breathing in the scent of fancy cologne, office papers and_...Something else._

Straight after the speedster gave him a playful lick on his jaw line.

"That's not fair," Bruce said.

"I have to keep you on your toes," Wally countered with a shrug.

"No I wasn't complaining," the billionaire bent low again, so that their noses touched. "But I can't_ ravish_ you until you feel better."

Wally looked directly into his eyes, _"Then I'll get better _fast_."_

* * *

**Favorite, review, follow or just stalk me like most people do! xD Pick your poison. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Oops, I made an update. **

**Special thanks to all you reviewers of the last chapter- Alpha Male Wolf, UnstableDread, and yaoipigglet. Qwerty! Since I couldn't get back to you about yours, YES. Thank you, I know I get awkward when I'm bored with a story (usually after I've left it for some time). So thank you for your honesty! **

**But thank all of you really :) Reviews make my freakin' day. And encourage me to keep writing. **

**So before I start hugging and luving all over the place, **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"_Batman, we think we've found something."_

The Dark Knight put two fingers to his com, turning from the Bat Computer. "What is it?"

"As you know Manhunter has been trying to read the creature's mind for its planet of origin, and why it was causing destruction in the asteroid belt two weeks ago."

"Yes."

"Well today he's found out something interesting. Apparently it's from another Earth."

"Really," Batman turned back in his chair, opening a few files.

"Yes. Nothing from his memories suggests he is of _this Earth_. Which might explain how it temporarily froze Flash's powers."

"Anything else?"

_We're not exchanging niceties. _

Superman caught the tone in his voice and became a little agitated. "I was leading up to the fact this might have been a planned attack. In other words, this first one was just scouting out the area."

"How can you be certain."

"I can't; none of us can, but we were wondering if you could get Flash up here. J'onn could inspect his memories and find something that might give us more information."

Batman's hands stopped typing for a few moments. Then they resumed.

"We'll be there in five."

Superman sounded relieved, "Good. See you then."

Batman ended the call. He finished typing the new information into the files.

"You can come out now."

Silence...

Then, the sound of quick footsteps on the floor.

"You can't possible hear everything," Flash appeared from the shadows.

"I can hear _you_."

"I was as quiet as a mouse!" He gestured and then winced. "What are you, superhuman?"

Batman smirked, but it faded by the time he spun in his chair to face Flash.

"J'onn wants to inspect your memories on the day of your attack."

"The squid thing again?" Flash scratched his chin and Batman wondered at his lover's childlike attention span. Of course Wally wasn't thinking about it anymore.

"Okay, I guess," Flash shrugged with a grin. "It'll be good to see the gang again."

Batman called on his com,

"Watchtower."

...

...

...

"Hot Shot!"

Flash marveled at the speed in which Green Lantern engulfed him in a hug, "_And I thought I_ was the fastest man alive."

Slightly embarrassed now, John released him. "You scared me half to death. Next time, it'd better be me."

"_You_? Come on John, we all know the fans _love me more_." Flash strutted past.

"So the fans would like to see you get hurt," he crossed his arms.

"That's part of the thrill!"

John put a hand to his face, "Why do I even bother." He glanced and noticed Batman was smirking as he walked past.

"Batman, Flash." Wonder Woman greeted them in one of Watchtower's main hallways. "...how're you feeling?" she fixed her blue gaze on the red-clad super.

Flash seemed surprised, "Fine. After my powers came back it only took a matter of days for most of the injuries to heal...I'm still kinda sore," he admitted.

The Amazon held her gaze for a few more moments before she was satisfied with his response. "Superman and the others are waiting," she nodded.

"_Others_?" Batman questioned.

"Yeah, Clark gathered the original seven for this case," John came up from behind them.

Batman narrowed his gaze, but Flash followed right away. "Sounds great. I wonder if they'll have snacks..."

John laughed, "You know they won't."

"Well it could be like a potluck!"

"Wouldn't _you_ have brought something then?..."

Wonder Woman turned to follow the two, but the Caped Crusader didn't miss the look she passed over him when she did.

He stood, watching all three walk down the hallway together.

* * *

Two minutes later, Batman found himself seated in the conference room.

It was a circular table, with Flash to his left, talking John's ear off. The Man of Steel was directly across from Batman and speaking in a low voice to Wonder Woman on his left. Hawkgirl sat to the Dark Knight's right.

Batman narrowed his eyes at Superman as he nodded to something Wonder Woman said. Clark turned, cleared his throat, and addressed the group. "Sorry about that. Now, Flash, could you be so kind as to meet J'onn in medical bay two?"

Flash quirked an eyebrow but stood, "Sure. No problem." He walked around the table and toward the door. The soft 'click' of the door shutting signaled his exit.

Batman turned his gaze back to the table.

All the League members were watching him.

"What."

"Bruce-" Superman began.

"_Clark."_ Batman bit.

"Why have you been holding Flash in your home for two weeks?" Wonder Woman asked quickly.

"Why didn't you just take him right away," Batman retorted; obviously referring to just now with The Flash.

"We were afraid you'd grow suspicious; there's something _going on_ between you two..." Superman began again.

"Tell me you haven't been wasting League resources on this Clark."

"We're worried," Hawkgirl put gently.

"Yeah you've never let one of us in your house before," John joined in. "_Especially_ under our superhero identities."

"That's because you were never bleeding out like he was," Batman stated through grit teeth.

"My point is," Superman jumped in again. "That _we know_. We know _something's _happening, and as your teammates we have a right to know."

"Sounds like snooping to me."

"Please, you know _everything_ _about_ _us_!" John said.

"Like how I sleep with a shower cap on to preserve my curls," Hawkgirl mumbled, crossing her arms.

"Or how often I revisit Themyscira," Wonder Woman said.

"Don't worry about it, everyone knows beauty comes at a cost," John consoled Hawkgirl, obviously referring to her last comment.

Hawkgirl blushed and tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear.

"So are you going to tell us?" Superman spoke sternly.

All attention fell abruptly back to Batman.

_I could leave. But that would mean leaving Wally. Manhunter probably isn't done-_

"You made a promise you would tell me more about it," Superman pressed over Batman's thoughts. "On the phone, a few weeks ago."

Batman's gaze swept the room, meeting the gazes of all of his peers. He knew at some point he had to tell them; he knew it in his gut and because Alfred had stated likewise. And Alfred was always right.

So he dove right in.

"_Flash and I are dating." _

* * *

**Review, favorite or follow if you enjoyed! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Special thanks to ALL my reviewers! Love you guys! :D **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Is it going to hurt?" Flash inquired as he hopped up on the medical bed. The steel was so cold he could feel it through the fingertips of his gloves.

"No," Manhunter was closing the door, "It should not."

"Hey do you guys spray the same sanitizer they use in the doctor's office? It smells like that in here," he sniffed, while his legs kicked his feet back and forth.

The Martian paused and looked at him.

"I do not know. Are you ready to begin?"

"Yeah, guess so," he shrugged.

Manhunter moved forward and placed a hand to Flash's forehead. "We will begin."

Flash felt uncomfortable with his teammate so close but when he looked up he saw the Martian's eyes glowing red.

_Good. So he's not checking me out. Or at least I don't think. Stupid Wally, why would he in the first place? Bruce-_

Flash's thoughts were interrupted when he was suddenly _not_ in Watchtower's medical bay anymore.

...instead it looked like complete black space.

_Not 'space' per say, because then there'd be stars but-_

A ripple bubbled in the air before him, and Martian Manhunter appeared.

"Woah! J'onn where are we?" Flash looked around at the darkness still.

"Inside the confines of my mind."

"I thought you were entering _my_ mind, not the other way around..." Flash was inspecting his hand in front of him as it glowed softly.

"Meeting here provides time for you to adapt; our minds must be in tune if we are to find the information we require."

"Okay," the speedster nodded in understanding, still studying his hand before putting it down. "How long do we have to wait?"

Manhunter had paused again, looking at him.

Flash glanced up and made a face, "What?"

_Maybe_ /_he_ _is_/_ checking me out..._

"It is nothing; the others are taking care of matters now."

"_Matters_? What_ matters_?"

"Now we are ready."

Light blinded Flash this time, not darkness.

He closed his eyes until the neural transportation ceased.

Then the speedster opened one eye; _and_ _it instantly widened._

The other eye opened and he stared, slack-jawed and dumbfounded.

_Flash couldn't believe what he was seeing._

* * *

It was probably the quietest Watchtower had ever been.

No arguments.

No snarky comments.

No small talk, flirtatious looks, well-meaning comments.

Just _stunned_ _silence..._

...

"You're bluffing."

Wonder Woman had been the first to regain her sense of speech after what seemed like eternity. She glared daggers into Batman.

The Dark Knight stared her down evenly, giving a slight shake of his head.

"No. I'm not."

"That's impossible," Superman protested then.

Hawkgirl looked Batman's way, "He's serious," she gasped.

The Man of Steel stood up, hands creating dents as they slammed on the table. "Do you know how inappropriate that is?"

Batman lifted his chin a little, "He's legal."

"He's _nineteen_. You're twenty-nine."

"Like I said. _Legal_."

"You watched him _grow up_!" Superman became enraged. Then he realized how angry he was getting and visibly tried to control his volume. But he didn't sit back down, just shifted his weight. "It's sick, is what it is. _Wrong_, even."

John Stewart didn't say anything; he just sat with his eyes bugging out, looking between the two.

"Why don't you ask him," Batman narrowed his eyes at Superman.

"Because he's a_ kid_ he doesn't know what's-"

"He's not a _kid_. He's a member of this team." Batman stood too. "And I think if he is old enough to have his life almost ripped away in space, _and in debilitating agony_, he is old enough to _date me_."

"I swear I'm this close to-"

"Bruce," Wonder Woman cut Superman off, looking up at Batman then. She stood as well, making Hawkgirl and John feel as if they should stand or risk feeling left out. "Do you really love him?"

Batman seemed surprised. He forced his shoulders to relax and his cape enveloped his body once more.

He gave a curt nod, "I do."

"Then we should not intervene."

Wonder Woman made her way toward the exit.

"But Diana-"Superman turned.

"We should not. Intervene." She shot crossly over her shoulder. Then she looked at Batman, something in her blue Amazon eyes reflecting hurt. She turned back, unlocking the door and walking out.

Batman noticed the handle had warped from her grip.

Superman looked at Batman, "_This is not over."_

Then he left after Diana, door slamming shut.

The Dark Knight gave an inward sigh, _Better than expected._

John and Hawkgirl shifted uncomfortably.

"We should get going," Hawkgirl decided quickly, briskly walking toward the door.

"Right behind you," John moved to follow.

"Wait. John."

The GL froze with a cringe and turned slowly, "Yeah, Batman?"

"Don't treat Flash any differently, please. He respects your opinion."

"Right." He continued walking out muttering, "When was the last time I heard him say 'please'?"

Then Batman was alone. Again.

* * *

**Follow, favorite or review if you enjoyed! :)**


End file.
